Children
Children are the young male and female offspring of adult characters in . Found in the four human races (Nord, Imperial, Breton, and Redguard), elven (Dunmer, Bosmer, Altmer, and Orsimer) and bestial (Argonian and Khajiit) children do not appear in the province of Skyrim. There is also one child vampire, Babette. While many children can be found in buildings or wandering around towns, several reside at Honorhall Orphanage. With the installation of the expansion pack, children become available for adoption by the Dragonborn and their spouse. Without the use of console commands, exploits, or glitches, all children are invincible, unable to be harmed, killed, knocked unconscious, or pickpocketed. Because of this, they are flagged as essential characters. Equipment Apparel and appearance Regardless of a child's race or economic status, all boys wear a collared sweater with brown trousers, and all girls wear a simple belted dress. However, the color of the sweater or dress varies from child to child. All children have the same physical features regardless of gender and race. Inventory Children have similar inventories. Some items they tend to carry are: quill, charcoal, rolls of paper, broken steel sword handle, inkwells, shoes, child's clothes, coins, iron daggers, drums, lutes, flutes, wooden ladles, various ingots (blacksmith Apprentices), leather strips, red or green apples, buckets, leather, sweetrolls, Long Taffy Treats, Honey Nut Treats, Boiled Creme Treats, and empty wine bottles. Interactions Some children can be given a coin. If given a coin, Sond and Bottar reveal a map location. Svari thanks the Dragonborn greatly if given a coin. Although invincible under normal circumstances, if attacked repeatedly, some children draw daggers and defend themselves. Some children may hire mercenaries or the Dark Brotherhood to kill the Dragonborn if they are caught committing a crime. Invisibility spells do not work on adopted children when they arrive home. Typically undetectable while invisible, children are always able to interact with the Dragonborn when they enter the door of their home, similarly to how City Guards in can interact with invisible players due to the scripting of their dialogue. Hearthfire With the addition of downloadable content, the Dragonborn may adopt children. When adopted, they may be sent to any home owned by the Dragonborn that has the appropriate child's room upgrade. After becoming a parent, the Dragonborn can engage in various activities with their progeny. Adoptable children Static residents Orphans that statically appear at Honorhall Orphanage. *Runa Fair-Shield *Francois Beaufort *Samuel *Hroar Conditional residents Orphans that are sent to Honorhall due to the death or murder of their parents or guardians. *Braith *Britte *Sissel *Gralnach *Hrefna *Dorthe *Frodnar *Erith *Clinton Lylvieve *Aeta *Eirid *Minette Vinius *Svari *Knud *Skuli New additions Adoptable children made available upon installing Hearthfire. *Lucia *Blaise *Sofie *Alesan Invincibility Children cannot be killed, injured, or knocked unconscious, nor can they be pickpocketed. However, when hit, a child's name and health will pop up, but the child will still be at full health. Additionally, children will run away when hit. Shouts do not affect children. If a child is a witness to a crime, they will warn the nearest adult. Exceptions Changing a child's race using console commands revokes their imperviousness. For example, entering setrace khajiit allows the child to be killed. Doing so causes cosmetic glitches. In this example, the child appears as a Khajiit with a human head; if the child is female, breasts and a bra appear on it. If the child's race is changed, they become naked. As they do not have clothing in their inventory, children are skinned with garments on their avatar. As a result, their clothing cannot be removed, even with console commands. Doing a charged attack as a lycanthrope can sling back children like any other character; however, they remain unharmed as they get up. When using a Frenzy spell near a child, they receive the effect, and every guard in the city tries to kill the child, eventually chasing them out of town. It is possible that the child may actually attack the guards back and kill them all, due to their inability to be harmed. Notable children *Aventus Aretino – initiates the Dark Brotherhood questline with his task to kill Grelod the Kind. *Babette – an alchemist and assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. Although actually a 310-year-old vampire, she is considered a child because of her physical form. *Fjotra – the potential Sybil of the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. *Helgi – the deceased daughter of Hroggar who was burned in a fire. She exists as a ghost. *Nelkir – the younger son of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun. He serves as a key role in the Daedric quest "The Whispering Door." *Haming – one of the few survivors from Helgen. With his parents, Torolf and Matlara dead, he lives with his grandfather Froki Whetted-Blade in a shack. Quotes and dialogue *When performing spells while in the presence of a male child, he asks to be made invisible. There is no way to make him invisible, but he can be lied to. He then runs around the town and tries to scare people while thinking he is invisible. The console reveals that the child class has a fully-recorded, voiced line for being turned invisible for both male and female children, and even scripted conditions enabled to play these lines if turned invisible. The child exclaims, "Hey, I'm see-through!" when turned invisible. Conversely, the console can be used to add the expert-level Illusion spell Fade Other to instigate the event and trigger the dialogue. The spell was never made playable normally in-game. *When standing atop furniture, such as a bed or a table, nearby children remark, "I'm not allowed to stand on furniture..." Hearthfire-exclusive quotes *''"The lake here is so pretty."'' — At Lakeview Manor. *''"Dragonsreach is so cool! The kids there are mean, though."'' — If living in Breezehome, Whiterun. *''"I played with Lucia in the park today. I feel sorry for her."'' — If living in Breezehome, Whiterun and Lucia is not adopted. Bugs * When items are dropped near children, they say that something was dropped and attempt to give it back. No items are added to the inventory, however. * After installing Hearthfire, all children have their clothes unequipped. **Solution: subsequent patches remedied this. *A child may interact with a Cooking Place, Alchemy Lab, or Arcane Enchanter, causing their model to stretch to the adult model and shrinking back down afterward. ** Sometimes children can fail to shrink back down to their normal size, becoming indefinitely stuck in an adult-sized state. Appearances * ** ** es:Niños ja:Children pl:Dziecko ru:Дети Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Children